Visite guidée par l'héritière Flamel dans toute sa splendeur
by Storiesmania
Summary: Avec la présence des 2 écoles étrangères, le directeur de Poudlard décide de confier à Mery, parlant le Français, la tâche des guider les élèves et la directrice de Beauxbâtons. L'enfant fera honneur à ses aïeux perdus et impressionnera ces nouveaux venus d'un bout à l'autre de la visite.


Note d'auteur:

Chers lecteurs, me revoici avec un OS qui vient compléter l'histoire de Memepotter952504: La vie de Chiara Eileen Prince. Je lui emprunte donc Chiara pour ce petit texte qui je l'espère vous plaira.

* * *

Visite guidée par l'héritière Flamel dans toute sa splendeur.

Meredith en cette belle matinée, prend son temps pour se préparer afin d'en mettre plein la vue à tout le monde et d'honorer ses ancêtres perdus à cause du citronné et aussi d'Ezequiel en partie. Pour une fois, ses cheveux ne sont pas relâchés, elle a fait un chignon élégant et sophistiqué comme Narcissa Malfoy lui avait montré. Elle a également mis un léger maquillage bleu au niveau de ses paupières et sur ses lèvres tandis que son vernis à ongle est rouge, de la même couleur que l'était la pierre philosophale à l'époque de sa création, un merveilleux rouge rubis, étincelant avec une touche de paillettes dorées.

Elle portait également une robe aux tons favoris de Pernelle Flamel, soit un délicat bleu pastel se mariant bien avec son maquillage et ses yeux. A son cou pend son collier habituel que seuls ses amis peuvent voir tandis qu'à son poignet brille un bracelet d'argent confectionné par Nicolas pour elle lors de son premier voyage en France, un petit morceau de la pierre est bien caché au centre d'une perle en forme de tête de Fléreur et le reste du bijou est orné de ses initiales tandis que dans la partie intérieure sont gravées des runes de protections ainsi que les mots : Avec toi pour toujours les F. Elle sourit en caressant cet objet puis enfile ensuite une cape comme celle de Poudlard mais portant sur la poitrine les armoiries de Beauxbâtons, avec l'intérieur de la cape, bleue comme les uniformes de la délégation. Une fois prête, elle se regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir puis quitte son dortoir ainsi vêtue. Quand elle fait son entrée dans la grande salle, tout le monde la regarde médusés surtout quand elle va saluer ses amis de Gryffondor plutôt que de se rendre à la table de sa maison. Elle sent le regard du directeur se poser sur elle alors qu'elle s'assoit entre Hermione et Chiara qui lui dit :

\- Tu es vraiment splendide Mery, le bleu te va à merveille mais c'était vraiment nécessaire le rouge sur tes ongles ?

\- **Tu sais bien que mon aïeul aimait cela et que sa création avait cet aspect avant que ton stupide jumeau ne la mène à sa destruction**, lui glisse-t-elle en Russe, avec un léger accent, dans un murmure avant de répondre à voix haute cette fois, en anglais :

\- Il fallait bien une couleur pour casser le tout et j'ai toujours aimé celle-ci. Toi aussi tu es magnifique, même si je te préfère avec de la couleur.

\- Je n'en remettrais que lorsque je serais libre des Potter et à nouveau auprès de ma vraie famille !, répond-elle en cachant sa surprise sur l'utilisation du russe par la jeune Serdaigle.

\- **Ne t'inquiètes pas, bientôt, toi comme moi nous serons à nouveau réunis avec les nôtres, ****tous ****libres comme le vent soufflant au****x**** quatre coin****s**** du monde**, murmure-t-elle à nouveau en russe avant de gagner la table des Serdaigles en se levant du banc avec élégance.

D'une démarche légère elle rejoint la délégation des Français qui applaudissent sa grâce et son petit tour de magie pour révéler les papillons bleus très clairs en motifs de sa cape pas du tout aux normes de l'uniforme de base de l'école. Pourtant, seul James Potter la fusille du regard depuis la table des enseignants alors que le directeur mime un sourire et que Olympe ainsi que Karkaroff admirent simplement l'habilité de la jeune fille.

\- _Bien le bonjour à toutes et tous_, dit-elle à l'intention des étudiants de l'école étrangère dans un français parfait avant de s'asseoir et de saluer en anglais ses camarades de classe.

\- _Quel joli accent vous avez là mademoiselle. Où avez-vous appris notre langue ? _demande un jeune homme blond assis non loin d'elle.

\- _Mon père a toujours aimé la France et nous nous sommes fait là-bas des amis avec qui nous avons pris grand plaisir à apprendre. Cela ne me sert plus souvent hélas en son absence… _dit-elle avec un air soudain plus triste en pensant à son père qui est si loin d'elle.

\- _Nous sommes bien désolés d'apprendre ceci. Peut-être le parler avec nous vous égayera-t-il ? _suggère un autre étudiant.

\- _Sans doute. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'en ferais usage pendant la visite que je vais vous faire du château quand le repas sera terminé. Le directeur m'a assignée à cette charge rappelez-vous._

_-En effet, et nous avons bien hâte de vous entendre parler de cet endroit impressionnant bien que nous préférons notre propre style architectural, _déclare une très jolie blonde qui fait tourner la tête de tous les garçons depuis l'arrivée de la délégation la veille.

_\- Je peux le comprendre, j'ai moi-même eu l'occasion de m'y rendre durant l'un de mes séjours en France et je l'ai trouvé magnifique._

_\- Je suis certaine que notre directrice appréciera énormément le compliment._

_\- La connaissant, c'est très probable, _répond Meredith avec un doux sourire avant de terminer son assiette puis d'attendre que les visiteurs aient fait de même pour les guider.

Quand c'est finalement le cas, elle prend la tête du groupe pour les conduire là où ils logeront tous durant le tournois des trois sorciers. En chemin, elle raconte l'histoire des fondateurs et n'est pas surprise d'entendre quelqu'un demander ce qu'il est advenu de la pierre philosophale. Elle se fige en plein mouvement, pensant à ses aïeux et caressant distraitement le poignet où se trouve son bracelet, elle répond :

\- _Son créateur, Nicolas Flamel, l'a détruite après qu'elle a failli être volée par le « Seigneur des Ténèbres », à cause de la stupidité de certains élèves dont vous connaissez certainement les noms. Heureusement il restait assez d'élixir à sa femme et lui pour mettre leurs affaires en ordre avant qu'ils ne meurent tous les deux à l'âge vénérable de 666 ans environs. Leur funérailles ont eut lieu en France en petit comité bien que plusieurs personnes se soient déplacées pour rendre un dernier hommage à ces deux puissants sorciers quelque temps après._

_\- Cet homme était un génie et puis sans lui, nous n'aurions pas eu une aussi belle école. Ils l'ont financée d'après la rumeur qui court en France._

_\- C'est exact. Ils s'étaient rencontrés là-bas, forcément ils n'allaient pas laisser l'établissement s'abîmer. Ils savaient profiter de leur longue vie et en faire bénéficier le reste du monde, _dit-elle alors qu'ils montent les marches d'un escalier qui commence à bouger.

Elle soupire puis lève les yeux vers le plafond :

\- Hey Poudlard, pas de ça aujourd'hui tu veux ? Laisse moi finir la visite avant de piéger les nouveaux venus.

Le mouvement de l'escalier se stoppe alors durant un instant avant de se remettre à sa place initiale.

\- _Bon… Comme vous venez de le constater, le château est capricieux. Les escaliers sont farceurs mais parfois en parlant calmement ça aide. Méfiez-vous donc de ça à l'avenir, mais également de Peeves, notre esprit frappeur, il adore faire les pires farces aux étudiants et aux professeurs._

_\- Il vous obéit bien en tout cas_, dit un élève admiratif.

_\- Il respecte ceux qui font attention à lui et l'aident à protéger ses occupants. Il est également très rancunier, mais ça c'est une autre histoire, _déclare-t-elle alors qu'ils arrivent enfin au bon étage.

Elle les entraîne ensuite à une porte gardée par un portrait de Nicolas Flamel justement.

\- _Bonjour Mery. Comment s'est passée cette visite ?_

_\- A merveille Nicolas. Alors, je te présente la nouvelle génération d'élèves de Beauxbâtons, _dit-elle en désignant les jeunes gens derrière elle ainsi que leur directrice. _Où est Pernelle ?_

_\- Elle se balade dans les autres toiles. Elle reviendra ce soir je pense. Bon, quel mot de passe me donnerez-vous pour vous laisser passer Madame Maxime ?_

_\- Que diriez-vous de Bonnes manières et élégance font la fierté de Beauxbâtons ? _propose la femme avec un aimable sourire.

\- _Très bien chère amie. Ce sera donc cela, _dit-il avant de les laisser passer.

Chacun salue l'homme dans le cadre sauf un élève qui murmure :

-_ Encore un vieux sorcier sénile qui va nous pourrir la vie même mort par le biais de sa toile…_

Ayant l'ouïe très fine, la jeune fille entend cela et immédiatement sa magie s'agite autour d'elle dangereusement alors qu'un sort de silence est apposé sur les lieux. Ses yeux s'assombrissent alors et l'élève imprudent se retrouve changé en veracrasse.

_\- Vous n'avez aucun droit d'insulter mon aïeul, vous ne valez pas mieux que les Potter ou ceux qui sont alliés à eux. Je vais vous laisse comme ça un bon moment ça vous servira de leçon._

Elle se tourne ensuite vers Olympe Maxime et tout en mettant l'élève transformé dans un bocal, elle lui présente ses excuses pour cela en lui promettant de ramener l'étudiant le lendemain. La femme, compréhensive, la laisse partir après avoir fait jurer à ses élèves qu'ils ne parleraient pas de ceci. Meredith s'en va ensuite avec son bocal, ayant fini la visite et croise Chiara qui lui demande :

\- Tu vas t'entraîner à brasser une potion contenant du Mucus ?

\- **Non, je viens de punir un élève qui a osé insulter Nicolas**, grogne-t-elle en russe, ses pouvoirs encore assez agités autour d'elle.

\- Oh… Je vois. Elle n'a rien dit la directrice ?

\- **Non, mais je doit lui ramener l'élève demain matin**, répond-elle avant de laisser son amie pour gagner son dortoir, rangeant le bocal dans son sac.

En chemin, elle croise Dumbledore qui critique sa tenue et elle déclare :

\- Les vôtres sont bien plus excentriques que la mienne professeur.

Elle partit ensuite sans rien ajouter, préparant déjà une vengeance pour qu'il ne se permette plus de juger ses goûts vestimentaires. Au repas du soir donc, son plan est lancé, après qu'elle eut ensorcelé quelques bonbons au citron qui apparaissent sur l'assiette du directeur sans que personne ne sache d'où ils viennent. Pas méfiant pour un sou, le vieil homme les avale après son dessert et d'un seul coup, sa peau devient jaune, au moins autant que sa friandise préférée, ce qui suscite un éclat de rire s'emparant de toute la Grande-Salle. Albus ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passe regarde alors ses mains et pousse un cri de surprise avant de demander en cachant sa colère avec un sourire amusé :

\- Qui a eu cette idée brillante ?

Personne ne répond et l'affaire reste donc sans suite, marquant cependant tout le monde en cette belle soirée. Quoi qu'il en soit, les jumeaux Weasley auraient bien aimé connaître l'auteur de cette farce pour le féliciter.


End file.
